I Love You Big Brother
by EP1C574RBUR57
Summary: Belarus loved her big brother Russia and she wants him and her to be together forever. But another nation stands between them. Belarus wouldn't allow it. Russia was all hers and one can take him away. (Contains Yandere!Belarus (well not exactly since she's already one. Blood and gore. Ratings may change and please enjoy it!)
1. Chapter 1

I love him, I love him so much, I love big brother. Everyday I watch him in his home, I watch my beloved big brother. Big brother and me are destined to be together the first time we met each other, and no one is going to take him away from me. If anyone dare take big brother away from me, I won't hestiate to kill them personally.

"Don't worry..." I said lovingly to a doll I made myself after big brother. "We'll be together soon, just us..."

Everyday I plot a plan, a way how to get big brother to marry me, to be with me. I want us to be together forever, just the two of us. But why is it everytime I want to become one with big brother, he refuses? Why is it that way big brother?

DoN't YoU WaNt Us To Be ToGeTheR?

DoN't YoU wAnT mE tO bEcOmE OnE wItH yOu?

WeLl ThAt WoN't Do!

I followed him today when he went outside, I to make sure no one takes my percious big brother away from me. He went to one of those stupid gatherings they called a 'meeting' where every personification of the countries of the world, came together to discuss their events and share news. I wasn't suppose to be there but that doesn't stop me, I knew a sercet passage to that room. I observed big brother from the vents, with a knife in my hand ready to attack anyone who dare tries to harm big brother. Everyone was afraid of big brother and that was good and it makes it easier for me to get to him.

The 'meeting' ended at last I watched as big brother got out of his seat and walked to another nation, my hand gripped tighter around my knife as my anger boiled. he was talking to that panda-loving bastard! My eyes narrowed and glared down at the two as they converse, they were smiling and laughing. That was not meant to happen! It was suppose to be me and big brother instead! I just wanted to jump down from the vents and murder that nation that dared try to take big brother away from me, but I stopped myself.

"So I guess I will see you next week, aru." China said to the Russian speaking nation.

"Da!" Russia just replied while smiling sweetly as usual.

The two of them had no idea that Russia's younger sister was watching the both of them.

"Well see you Ivan."

"Goodbye to you too Yao."

The two of them both smiled and nodded before departuring. Belarus kept her eye on China, she had thought of a plan to keep Russia away from him forever and she would be with her big brother forever.

It's going to be a great suprise for big brother, and he'll will love it. Because I love big brother.

AnD hE iS fOrEvEr mInE!


	2. Chapter 2

Every day I send him a bouquet of his favorite flowers; sunflowers, I leave them at the front of his home with a note attached to them. Every time he opens up the door he sees them and he smiles, I love it when big brother smiles. He reads the note that came with the sunflowers;

'Dear Ivan;

I hope you love me gift and one day we'll be together forever.

From; A Secret Admirer.'

This was the 5th bouquet of sunflower this week, the Russian nation was wondering who had been sending him all of these sunflowers lately and how did they know his human name. But he thought nothing of it as he carried the sunflowers inside.

Belarus smiled as she saw that her plan was smoothly carrying out as she planned it to be. Just wait big brother, you'll be all mine in the end…

I strolled down the road to where my house was while thoughts of me and my brother together ran through my mind, a devilish smile formed as I let out a creepy giggle that would send shivers down anyone's spine. But then my thoughts changed when saw big brother hanging out with that Asian nation, he was holding hands with him. I quickly hid in a dark alleyway as they walked past me without noticing me. I felt anger and what was it…? Jealously? Rising up in my body as I saw them smiling and laughing like a couple.

I took out a camera and snapped different photos of them, I guess this was going to be more surprising than I thought. When I arrived home I grabbed the photos of him and that hateful nation and started to scribble out the other's face with a permeant marker, then I took out some nails and a hammer and started to nail the photos to my bedroom walls, so I can see my big brother every night before I went to sleep and wonder if that nation that dare tries to take my big brother away had even existed.

SoOn We'Ll Be ToGeThEr ForEvEr…

JuSt Be PaCiEnt…

Hi everyone, thanks for reading the new chapter I posted for this story. I think I may had failed writing on this one though. ^

Anyway remember to review and tell me what you think so far of this story and what the pros and cons are of this too. Like always I don't own Hetalia or the characters in this story, they belong Hidekaz Himaruya and I only own the story!


	3. AN

A MESSAGE FOR MY LOYAL DUDES AND DUDETTES!

Sorry guys, but this story shall be on hold! I'm having writer's block right now for this story and hopefully I can get some ideas soon! I'm sorry again for the inconvenience, but you can also give me ideas and what I can do for this story right now to improve it. And also while you're here check out the other stories I had written too!

So yeah! Sorry dudes and dudettes! Hopefully this story shall be back soon!

That's all for now!

Hasta la Pasta!~


End file.
